Kiraha Kirihara
Kiraha Kirihara (桐原きらは Kirihara Kiraha) is a protagonist and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, she is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. She is Aruto's younger sister, is attached to Aruto by a love for him, not as a brother, but as a lover. As the Alice User, Kiraha helps her brother in combat and she wields a two handed Key Sword. Role in Game Aruto arc According to the lore, Kiraha as Alice User after the completion of The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. After completing The Eternal Alice to make Aruto happy, she aides her brother as Aruto tries to stop the riots from ravaging the city by kill or stop them. During Chapter 2-A in Story Mode, Kiraha appears as Alice User at the top of the church and engages them to help her brother in battle. Character Information Appearance Kiraha is a young teenage girl of 13 years old with very long semi curvy violet hair that passes her waist with two pig tails on her back, frontal side hairs and yellow hairband, red eyes and tiny little fang inside her mouth as she opens her mouth. In her school uniform, she wears a white long sleeved sailor fuku with a yellow tie in the center of her uniform and her fuku is white and pink, a pink skirt, black knee-high socks and brown shoes. In her casual outfit, she wears a blue and white colored dress with black ribbons on her sleeve edge and in her center and black fluffs, white tights and a pair of blue ankle strapped shoes. In her Alice royale outfit, she wears a white dress with white large feather like and purple parts of her dress, a brown belt on her lower chest and a large red star on the center of her dress, a pair of white and purple gloves with black colored fingers, black leggings and a pair of white, red and purple shoes with red star on her each shoe. Her yellow hairband is added with a pair of long white bunny ears. Personality Due to the completion of The Eternal Alice, Kiraha is a happy, light-hearted, and polite. However, she is an energetic, almost fearless and strong willed in combat. She will sometimes almost jealous to her brother as she wants to shopping or other activities with Aruto as her promise. In the meantime due to Aruto’s Swordsman, she tries to training with Aruto’s swordsman training and learns new techniques and styles rather than spending time with other activities. However, Kiraha possess a pure promise in her heart after the completion of The Eternal Alice. In battle and like her older brother, she almost fearless against the riots that being out of control and he tries to stop them. She also has a very strong promise that makes her remains unbroken not even until her life ends. Quotes *"I’m Kiraha the Alice User, Here I go!" *"Take this!" *"This is it!" *"This'll be over soon!" *"There!" *"Forward!" *"Back off!" *"Away!" *"Are you ready?" *"Hit it!" *"Stand your ground!" *"Here I go!" *"Alice will break the limits!" *"Just try and stop me!" *"Final blow!" *"I will protect Onii-chan as our promise!" *"My Alice power will never defeat!" *"Impressive! Keep it up! " *"Let’s finish this!" *"There is no time to waste, we have to hurry!" *"Onii-chan, let’s do it with me!" *"Onii-chan is a True Warrior in the world!" *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"A True Alice in this world is me!" *"Just bring a big smile, Onii-chan!" *"If we keep it up, this will be better!" *"If I keep my promise alive, I have to fall back!" *"I’m sorry Onii-chan… I can’t protect you anymore…" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , : Vertical slash, thrust stab, diagonal slash left, diagonal slash right and horizontal swing. Launches the enemy at last hit. : Kiraha Throws her key sword forward to spin at the direction she is facing, after a short period of time returns to her hands which knocks enemies away. It causes crashing knockback on the final blow. , : Kiraha jumps high into the air and stamps her key sword to the ground to knocks her opponent up in the air with a shockwave ground. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Kiraha swings a moderate damaging basic slash attack as she dashes forward; she can swing up to 5 times, stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , : Kiraha turns around in a full spin with the reaching edge of the key sword from right to left that moves her forward quite a bit. It causes crashing knockback. , , , , , ( ): Kiraha steps backwards, and unleashes a powerful finishing combo move while piercing through an enemy's guard and followed up with a generated blast of magic that damages surrounding enemies. Launches the enemy when hit. , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Kiraha does a 8 slash attack that breaks the enemies defense. She can slash up to 8 times. Spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. (This input requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 30) Direction, : Kiraha dashes forward with a bold stab in said direction. Staggers the enemy temporarily when hit. During stab attack, Kiraha is invincible during stab attack. Dash Spin ( , ( ), ( ) during dash): Kiraha does a spinning dashing slash to attack enemies from all sides. Launches the enemy at last hit. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , : Kiraha does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Kiraha sweeps up enemies in range with a forward uppercut slash, and assaults them in the air with a spinning-slanted attack. , , , : Kiraha does a two slash air combo and unleashes a powerful leaping attack on targets in midair. , , , , , ( ), ( ): Kiraha does a three slash, a Horizontal Slash and unleash a powerful finishing combo move to a single/multiple targets in midair. , , , , , , ( ), ( ): Kiraha does a three slash, a Horizontal Slash, an Aerial Finish and slams to the ground with her Key Sword to create a sizable area-of-effect quake. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Kiraha does a five slash air combo and infinite air combo slash and slams them back to the ground with a final downward strike that creates an area-of-effect quake. (This input requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 30) Counterattacking Moveset L1, : Kiraha dashes forward to launch a counter attack. Spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. L1, : Kiraha unleashing a whirlwind of Alice energy at the counter attack, spiral launching the enemies forward on last hit with infinite distance until the enemies hit the wall or other obstacles for wall knocks. L1, L1: '''Kiraha produces a barrier of light around her that blocks any attacks and reflects any range projectiles and fire back to them. Holding the button extends the duration of the barrier. If an attack is successfully guarded, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing a flat amount of damage based on Kiraha's Magic Attack Power to anything hit by the light and launches the enemies away from her. This input requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 15. Other function , : Double jump Active skills These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. '''Strike Raid: Kiraha throws her key sword, and then it returns to her like a boomerang. Stuns the enemy when hit (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 20). (MP cost -500) Rippling Twister: Kiraha retreats one step to the back and shoots wind tornado. Pressing or button to shoot 2 additional wind tornadoes (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 25). (MP cost -700) Criss-Cross Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill instead of pressing and at the same time) Kiraha stands in a ready swing position. She unleashes a Whirlwind Swing at any time when the button is pressed. Powerful several rapid slashes and then a wide cross attack are unleashed when the button is pressed or the stance is time out. (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 30). (MP cost -800) During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. Alice Cyclone: (chargeable) Kiraha jumps into the air and charges and gathers a burst of Alice energy, and then she swings her key sword to send a tornado slash to enemies in front. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air for a while will be created. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Kiraha cannot be move and she is invincible during charging. Longer charged version, Kiraha unleashes a larger but, longer tornado to juggle even longer (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 35). (MP cost -1000) Whirlwind Strike: Kiraha charges her key sword and, then sweeps the floor to spiral launching the enemies forward on last hit with infinite distance until the enemies hit the wall or other obstacles for wall knocks (This skill requires Kiraha Kirihara is Level 35). (MP cost -1200) Super Attacks These Super Attacks can be changeable via character setup in Character Select screen and only selected one at a time. (Kiraha Arcanum): Kiraha swings the enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks; it can be hit up to 6 times, at last hit launches the enemies away. This Super Attack is learned from the start of Kiraha Kirihara’s Level. (Twister Circle): Kiraha advances forward and pulls nearby enemies with her keyblade. She can swing up to 6 times, at last hit launches the enemies. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 25. (Hurricane Sweep): Kiraha charges her key sword and swing furiously three times to unleashes a more powerful version of Cyclone Swing in front of her. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air for a while will be created. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 50. Alternate Super Attack regardless of selected Super Attack - R1 + (Heart Open): Kiraha stabs the enemy in front of her to blast and knocks off the enemy into the sky and explodes, spiral launch the enemies away. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 50 and is usable with the R1 button even selected main Super Attack is different. This Super Attack based on the anime Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo to open the girl's heart and steals them and fatal case destroy the book and killing them. (Kagihime Drop): Kiraha jumps high into the air and descends in a fast speed to create shockwaves on the ground and causes huge explosion and spiraling launches all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Kiraha’s Kagihime Drop explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 75 along with Kiraha Promise. , (Kagihime Drop (Midair)): Kiraha charges and descends immediately to create shockwaves on the ground and causes huge explosion and spiraling launches all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Kiraha’s Kagihime Drop explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 75 along with Kiraha Promise and is usable in mid air. Burst Attack (Kiraha Promise) (Burst Mode required): After charges her key sword, Kiraha does a very long version of Ars Arcanum. She repeatedly slashes the enemies with her key sword numerous times up to 48 times. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she does a super version of Kagihime Drop, huge explodes in an area-of-effect explosion. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Kiraha’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Kiraha Kirihara is Level 75 along with Kagihime Drop. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Fighting Style Kiraha Kirihara fights with a key sword. She has a good crowd control with several ways to keep her combos going, but her air combos are manageable. However she usually doesn't deal much damage to the opponent and it is hard to take on the whole crowd by one attack. Trivia *Kiraha Kirihara made her debut in original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Like from the original Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Kiraha as an Alice User to make her brother happy. In Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou, she still as an Alice User to help brother and fight against the riots. *Kiraha Kirihara's moveset's are homage of Kingdom Hearts 2 (while Arisu's movesets are based Kingdom Hearts 1) Sora despite similar moves of Sora Kingdom Hearts 2 version are the fast-pace. Including "Explosion" move. Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Key Sword Wielders